


Put That Body On Me

by vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Smut, handjob, not a songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: "Last night you were in my roomAnd now my bedsheets smell like youEvery day discovering something brand newI'm in love with your body"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on/inspired by the Ed Sheeran song "Shape of You" and ferretinsocks' sportarobbie amv (http://ferretinsocks.tumblr.com/post/156650480804/i-did-this-instead-of-homework).

Sportacus wasn't exactly sure how previous events had lead to this. Something to do with Robbie passing out in his arms one day after he'd saved him, leading them to discover a sort of extemporary solution to the man's insomnia. To be quite honest, Sportacus wasn't interested in really questioning it. Robbie's interspersed naps were slightly exasperating from time to time, laying around in the middle of the day wasn't really Sportacus' thing, but sometimes Robbie's marathons of wakefulness led to crashes near enough to 8:08PM that Sportacus could allow himself to actually enjoy this arrangement.

He sighs and smiles to himself as he feels his internal clock begin to tick past his bedtime. Robbie rolls over to wrap around him and snore softly into his shirt. Sportacus drifts off happily, gently resting his cheek on Robbie's head and curling his arm around his back loosely.

Robbie dreams vaguely. This pillow smells familiar... but he can't quite place the scent. It smells... amazing. Comforting. Electrifying. Arousing?

Sportacus gently floats back into consciousness by a strange... prodding. It starts slow, almost unnoticeable. Something continues to press into the side of his leg rhythmically and Sportacus' eyes suddenly snap open as he realizes the situation.

He lays frozen in place as Robbie thrusts slowly but firmly into his thigh. His face heats further, the flush crawling down his neck and spreading across his chest. Is Robbie still asleep?

Robbie makes a few quiet noises into Sportacus' nightshirt, mumbling something unconsciously as he curls his foot around the elf's ankle.

Sportacus is now laying with his arms spread out and away from his bedmate. Should he wake him up?? Or... Sportacus bites his lip at the urge to reciprocate. That couldn't possibly be consensual could it? He feels his own body start to betray his thoughts, shorts tightening mere inches from Robbie's hips. He needs to wake Robbie up before he does something they'll both regret. Robbie isn't doing this on purpose... there's no reason for Sportacus' feelings to come between their friendship over an unintended incident like this.

"Robbie?" Sportacus whispers awkwardly. He brings one hand up to rub Robbie's back hesitantly and tries again. "Um, Robbie, wake up."

The movements stop quite suddenly. Mortified, Robbie's eyes snap open and he rolls away to the other side of the bed, blushing at the realization of who exactly his pillow smelled so much like. He curls up on himself in embarrassment and hides his face in his hands. "Agh, I'm... so sorry. God."

Sportacus sits up on one elbow, and speaks with a small smile to alleviate the awkwardness, but it goes unseen. "It's okay... It didn't mean anything..."

Robbie doesn't respond, sighing as he drags his palms down his red face.

Sportacus frowns at the other man's discomfort and tries again to salvage the situation, speaking softly through the butterflies in his stomach. "Robbie... it's okay if it did mean something..." He feels his face heat as Robbie squints at him over his shoulder in the darkness. "Actually I... didn't really mind, to tell you the truth."

Robbie turns away again and furrows his brow over closed eyes. "Don't pretend you're not disgusted right now, Sportaflop."

"Robbie, I'm not." Sportacus scoots closer with a deeper frown and gently touches Robbie's shoulder. "It's okay if you... want that... because... I-I want that too."

The men lay still for a moment in silence. Robbie speaks quietly, "Really?"

Sportacus can hear the confused smile in his voice so he slowly slides his hand down Robbie's arm and leans closer. He kisses Robbie's shoulder through his shirt. "Is this okay?" he murmurs with nervous excitement.

Robbie's eyes flutter at the contact and he feels his erection flush with renewed interest. "Yes," he breathes as goosebumps rise on his arm.

Sportacus slides his hand down Robbie's side, feeling along his thin waist and up his raised hip. He kisses him on the neck, curling in closer. "Still okay?" he whispers in Robbie's ear.

"Keep going..." Robbie sighs with a blissful smile as he leans into the warm body behind him. He gasps slightly when he feels Sportacus slide his hand around his upper thigh and down between his legs.

Sportacus kisses Robbie's neck again lovingly as he tucks his fingers between Robbie's thighs to cup his erection with his palm. He noses under the man's jaw with a smile as he listens to the noises he's eliciting with his strokes.

Robbie breathes heavily as he feels Sportacus' hand slide up under his shirt and slip under his waistband. He brings his own hand up behind him to hold onto Sportacus' arm as his flushed cock is wrapped in a warm grip. His mouth falls open against the pillow and he moans wordlessly as he leans his head back into Sportacus' shoulder.

The men press closer together in the tangled sheets, skin flush with the heat building between them. Sportacus mouths at Robbie's neck and strokes him slowly with a firm grip. He cradles Robbie's neck in the crook of his arm as he slides down the bed a bit to press his hips flush against Robbie's backside.

"Mmm..." Robbie moans as he moves his arm back farther and spreads his hand inside the back of Sportacus' shorts. He arches his hips into the erection pressing into the cleft of his ass and rubs against it with a smile, causing Sportacus' rhythm to stutter and his kisses to falter into a moan.

Sportacus thrusts eagerly into the friction and pumps his fist over Robbie's cock faster, panting at the building heat low in his abdomen. He kisses Robbie sloppily between the shoulderblades with hot breaths as his abs burn with the effort to press his hips forward.

Robbie gasps at the sensations, digs his nails into Sportacus' cheek, and arches his back. The hot friction squeezing around his cock quickly becomes overwhelming and he comes with a shout when Sportacus thumbs at the head. _"Sportahh-!"_

"Robbie..." Sportacus moans as he feels the man's come spill over his hand. He tucks his forehead against Robbie's back and thrusts firmly a few more times before he's gasping at his own release. He groans in ecstasy, embracing Robbie tightly for a moment before falling back against the sheets limply to catch his breath.

Robbie sits up on one arm and pushes his sweaty hair out of his face. He smiles to himself sleepily at the pleasant turn of events and glances over his shoulder at Sportacus in the darkness. The elf looks exhausted, chest heaving and eyes closed, from where he collapsed on the bed. Robbie smirks at the rare sight of Sportacus actually looking tired from any physical exertion for once and rolls over to wrap his arms around him again, returning to their original positions from when they fell asleep earlier.

Sportacus grins and hugs Robbie against his chest. "You know, I feel like I discover something new about you every day, Robbie."

Robbie smiles and mumbles into Sportacus' shirt as he falls asleep, "Whatever, elf. Tell me about it in the morning."

 

* * *

 

Robbie leans over the coffeemaker and rubs his eyes. He's still feeling remnants of embarrassment from waking up with that mess in his pants and the memory of that ridiculous dream he'd had last night. He's glad he woke up to an empty bed, confirming that he hadn't completely ruined his... arrangement with the sports elf.

He sighs and drops his hand to tap his fingers on the counter as the stupid machine continues to bubble. He knows having such an untoward dream about someone who was actually doing him a favor ought to be a sign that they need to call the whole thing off and go back to the way things were before... But Robbie knows he's really too selfish to do the right thing in this situation.

Their arrangement was more than a convenience for him... it was an indulgence. He just has to hope he doesn't ever accidentally reveal his true feelings to Sportacus as per the events of his dream. It would ruin everything.

A few minutes later, Robbie starts at the feeling of someone's arms curling around his waist. He freezes against the counter as Sportacus hugs him from behind. "How did you get in here?" Robbie sputters, startled by the elf's silent entrance.

"Mm," Sportacus gently embraces Robbie and kisses the back of his neck. "The crystal was going off earlier... I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He smiles and presses up on his toes to kiss Robbie under his jaw. "Good morning."

Robbie blushes furiously, dumbfounded by the intimate contact. The feeling of Sportacus lips on his neck throw him back into his fuzzy memory of last night... Was it _real?_

Sportacus slides his hands down Robbie's sides, lavishing in the curves of his stomach and hips. "It feels so good to finally hold you like this, Robbie..." He kisses him again before pulling away to lean against the counter next to the coffee machine. He crosses his arms and smiles affectionately up at the taller man. "So, how'd you sleep?"

Robbie remains frozen in shock. He narrows his eyes supsiciously at the chipper elf. "What... happened last night?"

Sportacus frowns. "You... don't remember?"

Robbie blushes and looks away. "I thought it was a dream..." he mutters shyly.

Sportacus blushes and smiles at the ground. "Hm, maybe at first..." he chuckles softly before sidling up to Robbie again. He cups his cheek and looks into his eyes for a moment, as if to confirm that this was really happening. He leans up and kisses him gently.

Robbie's eyes slip closed at the feeling of Sportacus on his lips. He tilts his head and sways closer, bringing one hand up to hold Sportacus' neck tenderly. Years of words unspoken seem to pass between them in the short moment. It feels over much too soon, both men blushing even more now as they pull away to look into each other's eyes.

Sportacus' grins at Robbie's dreamy expression. "Same time tonight?"

"Uh... yeah. I'd like that."

 


End file.
